


Reprieve

by captainschmoop



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Snark, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/pseuds/captainschmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the war ends, Nick and Steve share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonwrangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/gifts).



> After nearly a year of absence, two mental breakdowns, family drama, getting laid off, school stress, a computer crash, and depression, I've finally managed to write and finish something. 
> 
> For [dragonwrangler](dragonwrangler.tumblr.com), who is wonderful and kind and one of the biggest enablers I know [it's her fault I love this pairing as much as I do]. This has been a long time coming [pun... not really intended], and hopefully more works for this ship will soon follow. 
> 
> You know, not including ours, heh. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed and all mistakes are my own [because I'm tired and I need to post this at ass o'clock because the writing hiatus has given me insecurities]. Also, I don't know what tags to use, so forgive me for that.

The sun sets, and Steve takes a moment to appreciate the calm that had finally settled over the line. It’s been near a week here, but the heavy bombings have stopped, allowing the boys a well earned breather. He looks over to his right and sees Bucky grinning from ear to ear as he plays cards with some of the guys from Easy Company and a few from the Howling Commandos, who joined them during the worst of the bombings. As he notices Bucky undoubtedly winning whatever it is they’re playing for, Steve allows himself to smile. 

It isn’t as if he doesn’t smile a lot, it’s just… Well, Captain America has to be serious — a national icon that instills hope into the American people and their allies. It’s a little daunting, if Steve stops to think about it. 

So he doesn’t. Steve lets himself enjoy this little moment of peace, letting the persona of Cap fall slightly. After all, the boys needed something to smile about in this place. 

“Well, Cap, fancy seeing you here. Quite the surprise, ya know?” The tone is definitely teasing. 

Steve tries to hide his smile, not bothering to turn around to face the man who addressed him. “It shouldn’t be, considering it isn’t hard to see Dugan playing cards with Bucky,” Steve says, playing along with the dialogue; it’s their special brand of snarking at one another. As if on cue, the redhead laughs as he clearly collects his winnings, Bucky pouting slightly. 

“Heh, well, who says I knew about your presence just because one of my boys was horsing around with your partner?” His tone is still light, and Cap lets his grin show. 

“Please, Sergeant, you have a habit of knowing everything.” Cap finally turns, taking in the sight of the other man. 

Broad shouldered, an ever-present five o’clock shadow, and a glint to his eyes, Nick Fury stands before him, grin on his face and arms loosely folded across his chest. The only thing missing is his cigar. Taking a closer look, he notices Nick’s brown hair is slightly longer than usual; he must have been busy with his missions to cut it to the length he prefers. 

Nick snorts. “Please, as if you didn’t know I was here as well, you rookie.” He points a finger at Steve, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hmm, that’s funny. I seem to be the one with the higher rank,” Cap says easily, pretending to give the fact some serious thought. It has the desired effect; Nick snorts again. 

“That’s only for show. You just wait till I’m promoted, blondie.” Nick pitches his voice lower on the last word, a smirk on his face. Cap rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the grin spreading on his lips. 

In a way, Steve’s glad Nick knows about his identity. Sure, it’s nice having Bucky know as well, but it just feels different to know that Nick is aware of who Captain America really is. Besides, Nick is a great soldier and a great friend, once you get past that grumpy, rough exterior. Of course, his knowing the truth also means that Nick ribs him about certain things, namely their first encounter. 

And the fact that Steve didn’t really earn the rank captain. Oh, and he’ll throw in teasing comments about Steve’s looks every now and then just to make Steve blush. The jerk.

But Nick is a good friend. Really. 

“I’m sure that’ll be any day now, what with that mouth of yours,” Cap states offhandedly, remembering the times Nick talked back to a few superiors. He gets suspicious, though, when he notices the smirk on Nick’s lips. 

“Well, now, Cap,” Nick drawls, scratching his chin, “how do you know what my mouth can do?” He’s giving Cap a very mischievous grin, his eyes twinkling. The grin widens when Cap blushes, and Steve inwardly curses. 

“You’re horrible,” Cap mutters, trying to focus on the card game. Bucky might be winning again. 

“True, but that don’t change the fact you knew what I meant.” And now that smug expression is on Nick’s face, and Cap just wants to throw something at him. “Don’t get ya knickers in a twist, rook.” Grinning, Nick tilts his head toward a deeper part of the forest, gesturing for Cap to follow him. 

“What?” Cap asks, eyebrow raised, suspicious once more. 

“C’mon, got something to talk to you about,” is all Nick says as he leaves the group. 

Cap glances around. The lines are quiet; he figures he can humor Nick with whatever he wanted for a few minutes. So, Cap follows him. 

Nick leads him a good bit away from the men to a lone foxhole, and he gives Steve a grin before he ducks into it. 

Rolling his eyes, Cap does the same. 

Which is how he finds Nick leaning against the opposite wall of the hole, arms folded and a smirk on his lips. Cap knows that smirk. Either something awesome is going to happen or something crazy. With Nick, it’s hard to draw the line. 

“What’s up, Fury?” Cap asks, the twinkle in his friend’s eyes not boding well. Neither does the fact that this particular foxhole is deeper than usual; if they slouched, they’d be able to hide completely. 

“Well, Captain,” Nick says and grins wider, “I was hopin’ _something_ would be up.” He pushes off the wall, invading Cap’s personal space. 

Narrowing his eyes, Cap leans a bit away, hands on his hips in that _you better tell me what’s going on_ stance Bucky hates. 

Still, Nick closes what little distance there is left between them without a word. 

“What’re you—?” But Cap doesn’t get to finish his question as Nick effectively shuts him up with a kiss. His brain short circuits for a second, allowing Nick the opportunity to slip his tongue into the his mouth. The action causes Cap to hum appreciatively, finally getting with the program and kissing back. While it’s a surprise, he won’t deny Nick a kiss, even if he returns it tentatively. 

He’d be lying if he said he never thought about it, and the proximity of the man this past week hasn’t helped those thoughts.

Humming a little himself, Nick pulls away, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Interesting. Thought I might get a black eye for that move.”

That makes his cheeks grow hot. “I can leave, if you prefer that,” he manages to mumble, trying to tell himself not make a hasty retreat. 

Shaking his head, Nick chuckles. “Nah, I think this is just dandy,” he says, and he leans back in for another kiss, a little more enthusiastically, a hand coming up to push the cowl off of Steve’s face as he presses flush against Steve. 

He would protest that little action — he isn’t supposed to lose the cowl anywhere near other soldiers, after all — but Steve’s too busy enjoying the kiss to be truly bothered. In fact, he leans back against the wall, pulling Nick further into him, and kisses back as good as he gets. His efforts are rewarded with a low moan from the back of Nick’s throat, and that sends a shiver down his spine. 

“Not shy, are ya?” Nick asks when he breaks their kiss, breath at a pant. His hands are starting to travel southward. 

“Don’t really like to half ass things,” Steve replies, and to prove his point, his own hands start to mimic Nick’s, resting on the man’s pants buckle. 

Nick only raises an eyebrow, a smirk almost hidden on his lips as he kisses Steve again. 

Truth be told, Steve gets lost in Nick’s kisses because they’re as unpredictable as the man who gives them: deep and slow one moment then rough and hard the next. It’s dizzying, and Steve loves it. He forgets about the buckle. 

“How much longer you here?” Nick asks between kisses, and he definitely doesn’t forget the buckle. 

“Probably leaving tonight,” Steve gasps out as Nick gets his pants undone, his hand gripping Nick’s shirt, bunching the fabric. He pulls Nick in for another kiss. “Cover of night and all that,” he says when they part. “You?”

“Staying until this mess is dealt with, then off on another mission,” Nick says as he tugs Steve’s pants down some, a gleam to his eye. 

Steve doesn’t think it’s fair that Nick sounds as composed as he does, so he decides to bite down, hard, on his neck, something like smugness filling his head at Nick’s low groan. 

“Fuck,” Nick breathes out, but his actions don’t stop; in fact, his hands become more hurried, fumbling even. 

The fact that he’s the reason that the normally composed man, a man who can stay steady in any situation, is fumbling makes Steve groan, arousal spiking through him. He decides he needs to get Nick’s pants open and down immediately. 

“You know, this isn’t proper foxhole proceedings,” Steve says conversationally — well, as conversationally as you can get while trying to get your hands on your friend’s cock. 

His words actually get a snort out of Nick, and he grabs Steve’s junk, fondling a little too roughly. “Are you really complaining right now?” 

Steve groans, cursing the underhanded tactics. “Now that I’ve got your pants open, no,” he replies when he recovers, a grin of his own appearing as he gives Nick a long, slow stroke. Two can play that game. 

Something like a growl escapes Nick’s throat, and he pushes Steve into the dirt wall. “If we weren’t pressed for time, I’d get you back for that, Rogers.” 

It’s a threat and a promise, one that makes Steve’s pulse quicken, and Steve suddenly can’t wait for their next meeting. But he focuses on the here and now, on the fact that Nick has a hand on his cock with the other sneaking its way toward Steve's ass, giving it a squeeze. 

And then he’s almost lost in it, in Nick’s touches, his kisses, his body pressing against him as they both grind on each other, with a kind of impatience Steve rarely has. Nick swats Steve’s hand away, taking both of them in his hand, and strokes them with a quick, hard pace, and Steve lets his head fall back, just barely refraining from cursing, both at the sensation and at the smug smirk on Nick’s face. 

So Steve rolls his hips into Nick’s hand, allows a groan to escape him, and he manages to hide his grin when Nick fumbles, the man cussing and glaring at Steve. His action only spurs Nick on, though, and the man only picks up his relentless pace, kissing the breath out of Steve; he even bites Steve’s bottom lip. 

Steve can’t really complain. 

In fact, Steve pulls Nick closer, demands more contact, more kisses, and Nick apparently has no problem giving Steve what he wants. It makes his heart race. 

When Nick rests his forehead against Steve’s, causing their breaths to mingle, Steve forces his eyes open — he doesn’t even know when he closed them — and groans. He’s so close; everything’s getting too hot, his head’s a little too hazy, his hips keep moving on their own, he can’t seem to catch his breath, Nick feels so _good,_ the fact that Nick’s eyes hold so much _heat_ as well as something else entirely and —

“Fuck, _Steve,_ ” Nick breathes out, and that’s the final push needed for them both to fall over that edge, Steve pulling Nick closer, taking the man with him. 

Steve moans a little too loudly as he comes, and he’s thankful Nick decides to kiss him at that moment — if not for the kiss, Steve would probably have given their position away, and that’s the last thing they need, especially since he doesn’t want this feeling to end just yet. It impresses him how he can still hold them up because Nick’s hand is still languidly stroking their cocks, and the sensation causes Steve to melt. Nick kissing along his jaw is the final straw, and Steve gives up the effort. 

They sink to the bottom of the hole in a mess of limbs, Nick basically straddling his lap, but that’s okay; Steve can take the weight, and he doesn’t want to stop kissing the man on top of him. Sense, though, begins to creep back after a few seconds, telling him they’ve probably been gone long enough, and with great reluctance, Steve pulls away. 

He’s pleased to note that Nick tries to follow him. Pleased enough to share another kiss. Or three. 

But because they really can be stumbled upon at any moment, he pulls away for real, both of them panting slightly, and Steve hates that he listens to reason sometimes. 

Shaking his head clear, Steve grins. He nudges Nick off of him, and it’s a little awkward standing up to get situated, but they manage. “Well, that was some farewell.” He pulls up his pants, looking at Nick curiously. “Where are you headed again?” 

It should feel odd, or awkward at least, standing there trying to straighten out their appearances after doing what they did, but Steve feels at ease. And judging from the way Nick holds himself, Steve guesses Nick feels the same. 

After rearranging his own clothes, Nick rolls his eyes. “Back to France. Perfect way to spend the last days of war.” Nick comments dryly. It isn’t official that the war is ending, but it’s almost like they can feel it coming. “Where you off to?” 

“Got a lead on Zemo’s whereabouts, so Bucky and me are going to trail him.” Steve’s smile falters a little at the thought, and he tries not to give Nick a considering look. Nick really is a great friend, despite his bouts of grumpiness, so it’s always a little hard to part with him. More so now. Steve knows the man can handle himself, but that doesn’t stop him from worrying. “You take care of yourself, Sergeant.” 

Nick snorts, a grin finding its way on his lips. “Sure thing, rookie.” His grin widens when Steve chuckles, and he rests a hand on Steve’s shoulder. When Steve returns the gesture, Nick gives a nod before climbing out the foxhole. “Give ‘em hell, Cap.” Nick salutes, not bothering to hide that smirk of his. “I’ll see ya once ya make it to Berlin. After all, I need to get you back,” he says, mischievous, offering that same promise-threat from before.

Steve grins; he always liked a challenge. “See you in Berlin then,” he agrees. 

Grinning, Nick gives a wink, and he’s gone.

Now that he’s alone, Steve’s smile fades. Something feels off to Steve, but he can’t put his finger on it. Pushing the feeling away, Steve pulls the cowl over his face. Time to meet with Bucky to prepare for their departure. Getting out the foxhole, Cap prays that both Nick’s and his missions go over smoothly enough to make it to Berlin in one piece. 

After all, Nick had set a promise between them, and Steve’s never been one to go back on a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic was mainly me getting back into the practice of writing, this took a dumb amount of effort to finish. Good thing I love these two bastards as much as I do. And good thing [ this](http://raise-it-higher.tumblr.com/post/120482185974/welcome-to-june-sit-the-fuck-down-and-write) came across my dash.


End file.
